memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 (Birds of Prey Earth 92 series)
The first season of ''Birds of Prey'' premiered on October 10, 2012 on The CW and concluded on May 15, 2013. The season consisted of 23 episodes. Synopsis Barbara Gordon has created a vigilante team called the Birds of Prey to protect and to stop crime in Gotham City and Star City. Typhuss becomes the new Batman after Bruce Wayne retires. Cast Main Cast *Dina Meyer as Barbara Gordon\Batgirl *Ashley Scott as Helena Kyle\Huntress *Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/The Canary *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul/Raatko *Daniel Craig as Typhuss James Halliwell/Batman *Odette Annable as Samantha Arias/Reign *Amy Jackson as Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *Laura Vandervoort as Indigo/Brainiac 8/Ruby Arias *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost Recurring cast *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Madison McLaughlin as Evelyn Sharp/Artemis *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary II *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Ben McKenzie as Captain Jim Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *Tina Huang as Captain Kimberly Hill *Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes (in flashbacks only) *Mariska Hargitay as Captain Olivia Benson *Janina Gavankar as Detective McKenna Hall *Victoria Cartagena as Detective Renee Montoya *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Detective Anna Ramirez *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Kelly Hu as Chien Na Wei *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Morena Baccarin as Doctor Leslie Thompkins *Cillian Murphy as Doctor Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Heath Ledger as The Joker *Danny DeVito as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *James Frain as Theo Galavan/Azrael *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan/Tigress *B.D. Wong as Hugo Strange *Mia Sara as Doctor Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Rhona Mitra as Mercy Graves *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Courtney Ford as Nora Jameson/Valkyrie *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale *Jamie Chung as Valerie Vale *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Mark Consuelos as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Courteney Cox as Tiffany Ambrose Sionis *Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul/The Demon *Troy Baker as Jason Todd/Arkham Knight *Kendall Cross as Julia Donovan *James Horan as Jack Ryder *Ming-Na as Detective Ellen Yin *Kevin Conroy as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Nicole Kidman as Doctor Chase Meridian *Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor Special appearance by *Zabryna Guevara as Commissioner Sarah Essen *Stephen Amell as Mayor Oliver Queen *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Christina Cox as Deputy Mayor Celia Castle *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Assistant district attorney Rachel Dawes *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne/Batman (in flashbacks only) Confirmed plot points *Kate Kane/Batwoman will appear in episode 3 of this season. *Bruce Wayne retires as Batman and trains a new Batman to replace him. *Bruce's successor will be Typhuss James Halliwell, a former member of Team Arrow and husband of Barbara Gordon. *James Gordon will appear this season to help the SCIS along with his partner Harvey Bullock. *Sarah Essen will become the new SCIS Commissioner in Gotham City and Rachel Dawes will become the new Assistant district attorney in Gotham City. *The Joker will return to Gotham City after being away for many years. Episodes Year: 2390 Category:Birds of Prey (Earth 92 series) seasons